Book 3: The Team Who Came in from the Cold
by Number Ten
Summary: Book 3 of my mystery series with the OUAT characters. Winter has come and the team is setting out for the mountains for a ski trip. With Neal long for the ride, the trip takes an unusual turn when the weather snows them in, forcing them to spend their time at a creepy old hotel in the middle of nowhere. Happy Holidays to everyone, please follow and review.


_Hello, readers. Here's Book Three of my OUAT mystery series and just in time for Christmas. Please follow and review._

"Come on Mom!" Henry calls from the bottom of the stairs, all pack in his winter gear ready to go.

"I'm coming, Henry, chill out,"

"There won't be any chill left by the time you're ready," Henry mutters.

"Henry the snow's not going to melt just because I'm taking an extra few minutes to pack some essentials."

"You're packing perfume and lipstick," Henry grimaces.

A ski/snowboarding trip with the team, and that included Killian. Henry didn't want to think about what they might do at the lodge. He was fine that his mom was dating Killian, the guy was cool and he didn't try to replace his dad in any way, but that doesn't mean he liked seeing them kiss or… anything else. He would be fine if he didn't get a room next to them.

The ski trip had been Henry's idea. After the stress of the art heist a couple weeks back, they all needed a break and since he was on Christmas break, a skiing/snowboarding trip was just what the doctor ordered. Henry had his snowboarding gear ready to go and his mom would be skiing. His dad was also tagging along for this trip, something that Henry knew his mom was resentful of but saw it as a good bonding opportunity for him and his dad. Crystal was supposed to drive by with Lacey, Mary Margret, David, baby Neal, Regina and Ruby to pick up the gear in the van before they headed off for the mountains. Killian, Henry, Neal, and Emma were riding in "the bug" and Henry was wondering how awkward it was going to be, with his dad and his mom's boyfriend.

There's a knock at the door.

"Henry, can you get that please?" Emma calls from upstairs.

Henry opens the door to see Killian decked out in winter wear, including his skiing goggles and his skis slung over his back.

"Ahoy Henry, you ready to go?" Killian asks.

"I am, but Mom's not," Henry mutters. He picks up his backpack and duffle bag filled with the essentials for the trip and grabs his snowboard and helmet.

"I don't know how you can stand riding the slopes on one board," Killian comments. "Skis give you a lot more balance and control."

"To each his own," Henry says. "But we'll see who's faster on the slopes."

"I'll accept that challenge mate. Loser has to buy the winner hot chocolate."

"You're on!" Henry says, shaking Killian's hand to seal the deal.

Then Emma comes downstairs with her red winter coat, with a matching hat, white earmuffs along with thick ski pants and sturdy winter boots. She puts her own duffel bag over her shoulder and grabs her skis and poles. She smiles warmly when she sees Killian.

"You certainly do look radiant in that colour," Killian smiles, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Emma blushes, but Henry cringes in disgust. Emma knows her son doesn't like the idea of her dating, but she can't help embarrass him occasionally, it's what a mother was supposed to do.

A horn blast comes from the driveway and Crystal waves from the driver's seat. The van had been fitted with snow tires for the coming trek. Emma waves to them, grabs her keys, phone, and the directions to the ski lodge before locking the front door. The three of them shiver as the wind nips at their noses.

Winter was always a favourite for Emma in Storybrooke. The town looked so peaceful blanketed in white powder and with the shops in town lit up for the holidays, the town looked like something from a Christmas storybook. It made Emma feel so at ease and she'd often stare down Main Street in wonder as the snow fell quietly on the town. She knew that no place in Boston would ever look this peaceful and clean in the freshly fallen snow. Icicles hung from the roof and the Christmas lights made the snow glitter in so many different colours. The best sight was the town Christmas tree which was always beautiful to see in the main square, its star and colourful lights gleaming in the night.

David opens the trunk of the van and helps pack the skis and snowboard into the back.

"We'd better get on the road now," Crystal says. "The radio says it's going to be a blizzard in the next few hours."

"All the more reason to go to the mountains," a voice says from behind. "It means the slopes will be even more awesome."

Henry rushes over and hugs his dad as the adult Neal comes up the driveway with his own supplies. "Hey buddy," Neal says, returning the hug.

"Hi Dad,"

"Emma," Neal says, trying to smile.

Emma swallows hard and nods.

"Killian, nice to see you again," Neal says.

Killian also nods and moves a bit closer to Emma, grabbing her gloved hand to give her support.

"Do you have everything Big Bro?" Crystal asks.

"Everything I need," Neal says, placing his things inside and David shuts the trunk.

"We'll follow you," Crystal calls from the front.

"Right," Emma says, biting her lip. She and Killian head towards "the bug", followed by Henry and Neal. The four of them pile into the Volkswagen, Killian, and Emma in the front, Henry, and Neal in the back.

"You'll be my navigator," Emma says, handing the directions to Killian.

"Aye, aye Swan," Killian says with a smug smile. Emma rolls her eyes and pulls out of the driveway, making sure that Crystal's van follows them as they head out of town.

As they are just passing the sign saying, "You are now leaving Storybrooke," snow begins to fall.


End file.
